Faded Memories
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: After the events of 'The Cure' the guys are left with a James who has lost his memory. And with someone determined to tear them apart, their friendship is tested. Will they be able to get James' memory back, or will they be torn apart? *Sequel to The Cure*
1. Faded Memories

A/N: Hey everybody! I know alot of you have been waiting for the sequel to my story 'The Cure' and it's finally here! Few things before we get started: 1) If you haven't read 'The Cure' yet, I would suggest yyou read that first before reading this because there will be many references to that story here. 2) This story may or not be shorter that 'The Cure' it just depends on how things turn out. Plus, I have a couple new story ideas that I'm excited to start working on so we'll see how things turn out. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Faded Memories

Kendall P.O.V.

I used to think that things had a great way of working themselves out, especially in with us. But I guess this time was different. Ever since James and Logan came in contact with that gas things have been going from bad to worse. But even though things have been bad, I had hope that things could soon get better. I mean, if this cure works like Logan guessed it would, everything would be okay. Right?

As I watch James sleep (as he has been for almost ten hours now) I decided that it would probably be best to wake him up so he can get some food or at least some water into his system. "James?" I asked softly. No response. "Jay?" I asked lightly shaking him. I was relieved when his eyes finally fluttered open. He looked around the room, looking kinda confused. I was curious as to why he was looking at our room like it was a foreign place. He turned and looked at me, but I was shocked to see him staring at me like I was a complete stranger. "James?" I questioned, suddenly becoming very nervous. I was not prepared for what he said next.

"Who's James? And who are you?" He asked, with a curious expression. "J-James? It's me Kendall. Your best friend?" I said, even though it came out as more of a question. I was really hoping that James was just playing a prank on me or something but by the look on his face I could tell he wasn't acting. "I'm sorry. I… I can't remember anything." He said with such James-like sincerity that it made me want to cry.

"Logan! Carlos! Get in here!" I shouted, mere seconds from having a panic attack. It only took a few seconds for Carlos to appear in the door way followed by a still guilty looking Logan. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked. "Who are they?" James asked, curiosity and guilt evident in his voice. "Does that answer your question?" I snapped, instantly regretting it when James moved away from me.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized, not wanting James to get the wrong impression. "It's okay. Can someone just please explain to me what's going on?" I looked over at Logan and Carlos. I noticed that Logan looked like he was getting ready to cry and I knew that he was probably starting to feel guilty thinking that this was his fault. I walked over to them, whispering so that James couldn't hear. "Carlos can you take Logan and make sure he's okay? I'll handle James." He nodded his head and took Logan to their room. I turned around and looked at James, who was staring at me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel kinda weirded out by James staring at me. "Um… Kendall right?" He asked, looking hopeful. "Yeah. That's me." I said, smiling a little at how even though he lost his memory, it's like he was the same old James. "I don't why, but something about you just seems so familiar. And there's this connection there that I can't really explain." His words just made my smile get even bigger. I probably looked like a creep right now but I didn't care. He may not remember me completely, but that bond was still there. Part of him did remember me, if even a little bit.

I filled him in on the basics because I was sure that you weren't supposed to overwhelm a person with memory loss with alot of memories. I would just have to tell him the basics and hope he remembers everything else on his own. "Okay so my name is James Diamond. It was my dream to become famous so you, Logan and Carlos helped me and now we're in a band called Big Time Rush." James said, sounding both excited and shocked. "Yep, that's pretty much it." I said, giving him a smile.

"But wait, why was Carlos so upset?" I looked at him in confusion before realizing what he meant. "You mean Logan?" I asked, wanting to make sure my theory was correct. "Right. Sorry." He said, looking disappointed. "It's okay. Your still trying to remember. I don't expect you to remember everything right off the bat." I assured him. "Thanks Kendall." He said, giving me a small smile.

"So why was Logan so upset?" He asked again looking curious. I was currently torn. I didn't know if I should tell James about the gas or not. We already had Logan feeling guilty. But now we had a chance to keep James from feeling guilty. I knew that if I told him about what happened while he was under the influence of that gas he would feel guilty. Maybe this was a chance to fix things.

"He was just kinda upset that you didn't remember him. He'll come around. I'm sure of it." I said, feeling slightly guilty about lying to my best friend like this. "One more question, would you happen to know how I lost my memory? I mean, you're the one that woke me up so maybe you know what happened?" I really should've seen that question coming. I looked at James and noticed the curious expectant look on his face that made me feel even more guilty for what I was about to do.

"Yeah, you were coming up stairs and I guess you tripped or something causing you to hit your head. I was the one that found you so I brought you to your bed. You must've hit your head pretty hard because when you woke up you didn't remember anything." I said, hoping that he believed me.

He was staring at me giving me a skeptical look. Like he was trying to analyze if I was telling the truth or not. "Wow. I guess I really must've hit my head pretty hard then." He chuckled. I could tell that it was forced and by the look on his face I knew that he didn't really believe me. But I guess he was letting it go. That's when I remembered the reason I woke James up.

"Hey, do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked. By the sound of his stomach growling, I guessed that he was hungry. "Yes please." He muttered . Clearly embarrassed by the sound his stomach just made. "It's alright dude. Happens to all of us." I chuckled with him giving me a small smile in return. "I'll be back in a few." He nodded as I walked out of the room. As I made my way to the kitchen I could only think of one thing.

_Please don't let this backfire._

* * *

Done! So this chapter wasn't that interesting but trust me things will start to get good soon. Like I said earlier, this story will probably be shorter that 'The Cure' unless I can think of something else to add. So what do you all think? Do you think that Kendall not telling James about the gas will backfire? Will James get all of his memory back? What about Logan and Carlos? These questions will be answered soon! Please let me know what you all think of the story so far! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	2. I'll Remember

A/N: Hey everybody! Before we get to the new chapter, I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! It means alot to me and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story! And I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

* * *

I'll Remember

Kendall P.O.V.

After James had finished eating we decided to watch a movie. We had agreed to take things slow and try and let his memories come back on their own instead of trying to force them back. I found it weird yet comforting that it was almost like James had never lost his memory. I guess that maybe there was a part of him that did remember us.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of someone at the door. I turned and noticed that Logan was there, still looking guilty. "Um, James?" At the sound of his name James looked over to see Logan at the door. "Hey! Logan right?" I noticed a small smile form on Logan's face at the fact that James had remembered his name. "Yeah. That's me. Look James, I'm really sorry about all of this." As soon as the words left his mouth I knew what he was getting ready to say. I also knew from James' facial expression that he had no idea what Logan was talking about.

"Hel Logan! Did you see the thing outside by the thing?" I asked while pushing Logan out of the room, leaving a very confused James behind. I made sure to close the door before heading to the living room, ignoring the many protest coming from Logan. "Kendall what's going on?" He asked when we got to the living room. I couldn't help the nervous laugh that left me at his question. He immediately picked up on it to. "Kendall… what did you do?" I knew I couldn't lie to him so the only option here was to come clean.

"I might have…omitted a few tiny details when I was telling James how he lost his memory." I said with a nervous chuckle. A look of realization spread across Logan's face and I could tell that he was trying really hard not to have a panic attack. "Kendall, please tell me you didn't lie to him about how he lost his memory."

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. If I did, I would've had to tell him about what he did while he was under the influence of the gas. And knowing him, he'd probably be beating himself up about it." I said, hoping that Logan would understand why I did what I did. "Look, I understand why you did it. I really do. I don't want to see James hurt any more than you do. But you have to understand that what you did might have just put our friendship with him in jeopardy."

I felt my heart drop at the thought of losing James, but I didn't understand what Logan meant by that. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, starting to get more nervous by the second. "Think about it Kendall. His memories are eventually going to come back. But we don't know what he'll remember first. There's a possibility that he'll remember what happened while he was under the influence of the gas. If he finds out we lied to him about that, he'll feel like we were trying to take advantage of him."

I had to admit that Logan was right. One of the things James hated most was being taken advantage of. But that's only if he finds out. "As long as we keep him focused on us he shouldn't remember any of that. I mean isn't there a way to block that out or something." I said, not knowing much about memory loss. "I don't think so. There's really isn't a way to tell which memories are going to come back and in what order. It's different with everybody." Okay that is NOT what I wanted to hear. "So what you're saying is… I might have really put our friendship in danger?" I asked, feeling a sharp pang of guilt in my chest. "I'm sorry Kendall. But it's true. We don't know which memories are going to come back first. And even if he does remember us first, he'll eventually remember everything and there's a possibility that he'll hate us for lying to him."

I was suddenly starting to regret my decision to not tell James about the gas. But I was just trying to help! It's not like I was trying to put our friendship in danger! "I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would be that big of a deal." I admitted, feeling like I had just let everyone down. "It's okay. I know you were just trying to do what you thought was best for James. And whatever happens, we'll work through it." He said before pulling me into a hug. As nervous as I was, I had a feeling that maybe everything would be okay.

James P.O.V.

I didn't know what was going on. I was so tempted to eavesdrop on Logan and Kendall's conversation, but I decided that they needed their privacy. I would just have to trust them. I mean, from what I've heard, we're close friends so I'm sure they wouldn't lie to me.

I continued to watch the movie that Kendall had put on but it was getting hard to do with the slight pain in my head. It felt kinda like a headache but at the same time it felt different. I was getting ready to get up to get some medicine or something for it when I suddenly blacked out.

_"Hey guys. I'm getting ready to go hang out with Lucy for a little while. I'll be back soon." I don't know what happened but something in me snapped at Kendall's words. "Of course you are, you're always going to hang out with Lucy! What, are we not good enough anymore? We used to hang out all the time, but we haven't hung out in a long time! I guess Lucy is better than us!"_

I woke up a few seconds after I blacked out. _'What was that?' _I asked myself. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear two people arguing. It sounded kinda like me and Kendall but I couldn't tell because the voices were distorted. I decided to brush it off for now. I went back to watching the movie when Kendall suddenly walked back in. "Everything okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. Even though I didn't really know Kendall, there was this connection there that I can't really describe. It was something telling me that I could trust him. Maybe that's why I felt so comfortable around him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He replied. I could tell that there was something bothering him but I decided not to pry. He came over and sat down next to me, going back to watching the movie. My mind kept going back to when I had blacked out. I didn't know if it was a memory or a dream. I was hoping that I would remember things soon. I didn't want to go around not having my memory.

"Kendall?" He looked over at me with a curious expression on his face. "I know that this whole memory thing is probably not the best thing to have to go through but I just want you to know that I'm going to try my best to remember everything."

I noticed that he got a worried look on his face, which I didn't really understand why, but he soon replied. "It's okay James. Really. I mean it's not like this is your fault. I want you take it easy. Don' t push yourself to remember. Everything will come back in time. And just know that we'll be there every step of the way." He said, sincerity in his voice.I couldn't help but smile at his words. "Thanks Kendall." I said before pulling him into a hug.

_I will remember, whatever it takes._

* * *

Done! So you guys got to see a little bit of what James is thinking in this chapter. Things are going to start getting kinda intense soon though! So what'd you guys think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Until next time!


	3. Mall Mess

A/N: Hey everybody! So I was originally going to wait until the weekend to post this but I thought I would go on and post it now. So I can work on my other story and try and update it tonight. I wanted to let you all know to be sure to read my Author's Note at the end because I have a little challenge for you all. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Mall Mess

Kendall P.O.V.

I don't know how I let Logan talk me into this. I was currently with James… at a mall. No matter how much I hated malls, I couldn't help but smile whenever James got excited when he saw another store. It still amazed me how much he was still James, even without his memory. Logan had suggested that I take him to the mall and try to see if I can get a little of his memory back since I was the closest to him. While his theory kinda made sense, part of me thought that this was just his way of punishing me for lying to James.

It's been kinda weird because there were alot of fans that recognized us. They would come up to us and ask for autographs. I could tell by the look on James' face that he was kinda nervous. I wasn't sure what exactly he was nervous about, but it was there.

I didn't really want news to get out that James had lost his memory and I'm pretty sure he didn't either, so after I signed their various items (ranging from phone cases to their wrist), I urged him to do the same, silently promising him that everything would be alright. Even though he was nervous at first, I was relieved to see that he soon gained his confidence and was now signing things with ease. I was also kinda shocked to see that he still had his exact same signature.

As we made our way through the mall we had come across many other fans, and if I didn't know any better, I would never had known that James had lost his memory.

"Hey Kendall. Can we go into this store?" I looked over to the store James was pointing to and noticed that it was the store he would always go to whenever we came here. As tempted as I was to just say no and go home, I couldn't say no to the puppy dog face he was giving me right now. _The same face that he always used to get me to cave._ I put on my best fake smile and decided to try and power through it. "Sure." I said, watching as he lit up with excitement and headed into the store, with me following not too far behind. I watched as he looked through the various clothes that were displayed throughout the store.

As I watched James, I couldn't help but worry about the future. I knew that Logan was right. When James finds out that we lied to him, he's going to be upset. He'll be even more upset if he doesn't exactly remember us. Because as much as I hate to admit, no matter how much he acts like it, he doesn't know us. We're just strangers that he feels a strong connection to. Well, I wasn't sure about Logan and Carlos. I never got the chance to ask James about that.

I was brought out my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Gustavo calling us. "Hello?" I said, nervous as to what the call was about.

"_Kendall, I need you and the other dogs to be here at the studio in the morning."_ He said, always the one to get down to business.

"Uh, I don't think we're going to be able to make it." I whispered. Not wanting anyone else to hear the conversation.

"_Why not?! It's been almost a month!I think that was more than enough time for you dogs to rest up!" _He shouted.

"I know but we have a problem. James kinda lost his memory and we really need to take care of him and help get his memory back before we get back to work." I said, hoping that Gustavo would understand.

"_Look, he doesn't really need his memory to record. It's new songs and choreography anyway. He can just learn as he goes." _

"Gustavo, James lost his memory! I'm not leaving him like this just to get an album done!" I yelled, losing my temper. I immediately regretted it when I noticed the shocked and worried looks from people who I'm pretty sure are fans and the confused looks from others. My eyes finally locked on James and he was sending me a nervous and regretful look. I heard Gustavo sigh into the phone, gaining my attention back since I forgot I was even on the phone.

"_Fine. But I expect you all to be ready to work overtime when he gets his memory back." _He said. I didn't know if I was imagining it or not, but I think there was a hint of sympathy in his voice. I was getting ready to respond but I heard a click and a dial tone, signaling that he had hung up. I put my phone up and noticed James walking over to me. Everyone else had gone back to doing what they were doing before my outburst, which I was thankful for, but I still noticed the few whispers that were going on.

"What was that about?" James asked when he made it over to me. "That was Gustavo." I noticed a thoughtful look on his face, probably from trying to remember who Gustavo was. A look of realization appeared on his face as he remembered the stories I told him about Gustavo. "He's the one that made Big Time Rush possible! Right?" I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face at his excitement.

"Yep, that's him. He wanted us to come in tomorrow but I told him that we couldn't because you had lost your memory and we wanted to help you get it back." I noticed his smile falter at my words. "Kendall, you didn't have to do that. I know that you're worried about my memory but it'll come back when it's ready. The band is important." Typical James, putting the band before his own well-being.

"_You're_ important James. I care more about you than I do the band. And if Gustavo doesn't realize that then he can fire me for all I care. My friends come first." I noticed the smile return on James face at my words. He pulled me into a hug that I happily gave back when I suddenly remembered something. "Hey James?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he let go of me. "I'm sorry, but I think I might have just spilled you're secret." I knew that it would probably get out that James had lost his memory, but I could still hope that it didn't come to that. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it." He said, sincerity in his voice. Even though I knew he wasn't mad at me, that didn't stop me from feeling bad. "Kendall, seriously, it's alright. Come on let's head back home." I nodded and followed James out of the mall, still feeling guilty.

Stranger P.O.V.

I watched as my new protégé walked in. "I have news that you might find interesting." I looked at her with newfound curiosity. "Go on." I urged. "Well according to Kendall Knight, James Diamond has lost his memory." I couldn't help the evil smile that spread across my face. The wheels started turning in my head as I began to formulate a plan. "Do you know how much of his memory he has back?"

"He seems to just know the basics. I don't know how strong his bond with the other two are, but he seems to already have a strong bond with Kendall." That was all I needed to hear.

"Well that just won't do will it. Here's what I need you to do…"

* * *

Done! So… yeah, I had something completely different planned for this chapter but this is what I came up with. So who do you guys think the mystery person is? First person to guess who it is gets a shoutout and a oneshot (or possibly story) dedicated to them so let me know who you think it is And while you're at it, please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	4. Try

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had to watch the new Big Time Rush episode first! I'm not even going into details about it! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Try

Kendall P.O.V.

James and I finally made it back to 2J. James had went straight to our room while I was bombarded by questions from Carlos and Logan. "What happened? Did he remember anything?" Carlos asked excitedly. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I'm sorry but he didn't remember anything. Like I said before I left, I'm not going to try and force him to remember anything. I'm just going to be there for him and see what happens. His memory will come back when it's ready." I said, hoping that they would understand.

Logan nodded and gave me a look of understanding while Carlos had a look of disappointment. "Well I'm going to go back to reading my book." And with that, Logan went back to his room that he shared with Carlos while Carlos went and sat on the couch. I noticed that Carlos still had a look of disappointment on his face. I made my way over to him to try and see if I could find out what was up.

"What's wrong Carlitos?" I asked as I took a seat next to him. "Do you think James is ever going to get his memory back?" He asked in such a broken tone that I couldn't help but feel a little bad about not attempting to speed up James' memory recovery process. "Carlos, I know that things are bad right now. But I promise you that James WILL get his memory back. But it isn't something that'll just come back overnight. These things take time." I told him honestly, hoping to comfort him even a little bit.

"I know. I just want things to go back to the way we were. I mean sure, you and James are hitting it off but he still looks at me and Logan like we're strangers. No matter how much he acts the part, I know that he doesn't have that same connection with us." I couldn't help but feel bad now. Here I am spending all this time with James while Carlos and Logan are feeling neglected.

"Carlos, I'm really sorry about all of this. I didn't even think about how you and Logan felt. But I promise this is only temporary. James is going to get his memory back and then things will go back to the way they were. You'll see." I reassured him. He gave me a sad nod which make me feel even worse seeing him so down like this. I pulled him into a hug, hoping to comfort him. He sat there a few seconds before returning the hug.

James P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was going downstairs to talk to Kendall when I heard Carlos and Kendall talking… about me. I felt bad that Carlos felt the way he did. What made me feel worse is that he was right. I really don't know about him or Logan. I didn't know why I felt that connection to Kendall but didn't feel it with Logan and Carlos. According to them, we were all were like brothers. If that's the case, shouldn't I have a connection to all of them?

Hearing the sadness and disappointment in Carlos' voice made me more determined than ever to try and get my memory back. I remember Kendall telling me about how I would always hang out around the pool so maybe I should start there. I walked out into the living room and saw that Kendall and Carlos were now watching TV. "Where are you going?" Kendall asked, curiosity written on his face. "I'm going down to the pool for a bit." I responded, leaving out the part about trying to get my memory back so they wouldn't know or think that I was eavesdropping.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kendall asked, worry laced in his voice. "Thanks, but I'm just going to be down there for a few minutes. I think I'll be fine." I replied, trying not to sound too harsh. "Alright. Call if you need help or anything." I nodded before saying goodbye to them both and heading down to the pool.

As soon as I got to the pool I felt a feeling of familiarity wash over me. I was aimlessly walking around when I was suddenly drawn to a particular chair. As I sat down in the chair, I felt the pain in my head return.

_"Hey, does anybody want to go to the science lab with me?" Logan asked, sounding excited (As he always was when it came to science). "Sorry Logan, but I'm going to hang out with Lucy today." Kendall said as he went to start his day with Lucy. "And I'm going to try and flirt with the Jennifer's…again!" Carlos exclaimed before running out of the apartment. That only left me. "I'm guessing you have plans as well?" Logan asked. I could detect the disappointment in his voice. I was planning on going down to the pool to hang out but I couldn't bring myself to let Logan go alone. No matter how much I hated science. I thought to myself. "Honestly, I did have plans. But I would love to go to the science lab with you." I said using my acting skills to show my fake excitement._

When I came to I felt both shocked and slightly confused. I was shocked that I actually had a flashback. But I was confused because I felt like there was something bad that happened at the science lab. It might have just been nothing, but there was definitely something telling me that something bad happened.

"Hey, you're James right?" I looked up to see a girl with girl with shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were a nice light blue color that you could just get lost in. As I looked at her, I had a feeling that she must have been a model or something. She was definitely model material. That's when I realized that she had asked me a question.

"Um, yeah that's me. And you are?" I asked, scooting over to make room for her to sit down. "My name is Selene. I just moved into apartment 3B." She said, giving me a smile which I happily returned. "So what made you move into the Palm Woods if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, wanting to get to know her. "Well I just signed to this record label. I've been writing songs for a while now and I heard that this was the 'Home Of The Future Famous' so I decided that it was the perfect fit for me." I had to admit that I was kinda shocked to hear that she was a singer. "Maybe I could hear one of your songs one day." I didn't know why I was so interested in getting to know her. I knew that I needed to focus on getting my memory back but there was just something about her.

"Maybe. So what about you? What are you doing here?" She asked, a look of curiosity on her face. "Um… it's kind of a long story." I told her, not sure if it was the best idea to tell her about my memory loss. "I have time." She replied, giving me a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you." I said, giving her an apologetic smile. "What's wrong? You don't trust me?" She teased. I wasn't sure what possessed me to do what I did next. But I was hoping that we wouldn't reget.

"How about we talk about it over smoothies?"

* * *

Done! So…yeah, I'm still not even going to get into that new Big Time Rush episode. I'm just not! So what did you guys think of the new chapter? What are your thoughts on Selene? Do you think that he's going to regret it? Let me know! (P.S. You all should check your DM's every once in a while. I'm going to start replying to reviews! ) Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	5. Something Between You Two

A/N: Hey everybody! Before we get started, I meant to tell you all last chapter but forgot. Someone DID guess who the person was that's trying to come between the guys but I'll wait until the person is revealed in the story to say who the winner is Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Something Between You Two

James P.O.V.

I was finally on my way back to the apartment after having a very long conversation with Selene. We had gotten smoothies and went to the park to talk. I wasn't exactly sure what had come over me, but I had told her everything. Everything from me losing my memory to what I had remembered. I was thankful that she didn't make a big deal about it or anything. She just… listened.

As soon as I walked into the apartment, I was bombarded by an angry, worried Kendall. "What the hell dude?! Where have you been?! I've been freaking out!" Kendall ranted, his voice sounding angry but his eyes showing worry. "Calm down Kendall. I was just at the park." I said, putting my hand on his shoulders trying to calm him down. A confused expression flashed across his face. "The park? What were you doing at the park?" He asked. "I… I kinda met someone…" I laughed nervously. He gave me a look that clearly said _'What the hell?!' _

"I'm sorry! It's not like I was trying or planning to go meet someone!" I defended. "James, you have no memory! Do you really think now is the best time to get into a relationship!" He yelled. "I'm not getting into a relationship. She's just a friend." I replied, even though at this point I really wasn't sure. I was pretty sure I wasn't in love with her. But I did think there was a potential relationship there.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Kendall let out a frustrated sigh. "Just… be careful okay. I don't want to see you get hurt. And you still have to focus on getting your memory back." I nodded my head in understanding before pulling him into a hug. "It's like I said before, I'm going to do everything I can to get my memory back." I assured him before letting him go.

"Alright. Now that that's settled I think I'm going to get some sleep. You coming?" I asked, noticing that it was getting late. "Yeah, let's go." He said, following me to our shared room.

*Line-Break*

Kendall P.O.V.

We were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when there was a sudden knock at the door. James had decided to answer it since he was closer to the door. I was shocked to see that there was a girl at the door. I noticed the smile that appeared on James' face at the sight of her.

"Hey, I know it's early but I just couldn't wait any longer to see you." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her words. "I'm glad you came by. Come in." James said, inviting the blonde in. "Guys, This is Selene. Selene, this is Kendall, Logan and Carlos." He said, pointing at each of us as he spoke. "Nice to meet you guys." She said, giving us a smile which we returned. "I'll be back later you guys." James said, as he left with Selene.

I turned towards Logan and Carlos who both had shocked looks on their faces. "When did that happen?" Logan asked. "Apparently last night." I told them, not really sure why I was feeling so grumpy. "Wow." Carlos said, clearly in shock. "Anyway, how's 'Operation Memory' going?" Logan asked with a smirk on his face. "What's 'Operation Memory'?" Carlos asked, with a curious look on his face. I forgot that we hadn't told Carlos about the plan yet.

"Well I haven't been able to do anything yet. He's kinda getting acquainted with his new friend." I said, not even noticing the bitter tone in my voice. I noticed Logan and Carlos exchanging looks, having a silent conversation. _Like James and I used to be able to do._ "What?" I finally asked, noticing their expressions.

"Nothing!" They both exclaimed at the same time, nervousness in their voice. "Just forget it." I said, getting ready to head back to the room. "Wait, Kendall! You never told me what 'Operation Memory' was." He pouted, giving me those puppy dog eyes. I let out a sigh before sitting back down.

"I was going to try and get James to do some of his favorite activities to see if I could get him to remember us before the whole gas incident. I mean, if I can get his older memories back first then he shouldn't be too mad. Right?" I noticed the skeptical looks on Logan and Carlos' faces. "Do you guys have a better idea?" I asked, starting to get slightly annoyed. When they shook their heads 'no', I let out a sigh before sitting back down at the table.

"Alright what's up?" Logan asked, before he came to sit next to me. "What do you mean?" I asked, not sure what he was talking about. "I mean, you've been on edge the past couple days. More so than usual."

"Well if you haven't noticed, one of my best friends has lost his freaking memory! I think that calls for being a little on edge!" I yelled, not really sure what his point was. "Yes but there's more to it than that. I don't know what it is though." I looked at Logan in confusion before looking towards Carlos. "Any idea what he's talking about?" I asked, hoping he would have some insight on why Logan was being all weird. When Carlos just shrugged his shoulders I let out a groan of frustration.

"Look Logan, I know you think there's something else bothering me but there's not. I'm just really worried about James. That's it." I told him getting ready to leave before I felt someone grab my arm. I immediately knew it was Logan because he was the only close enough to grab me that fast. "I'm just trying to help Kendall. Maybe you don't notice it or maybe you're choosing to ignore it but there is something between you two." He said, sounding completely sure of himself.

"Whatever you say Logan. When you figure out what that something is you let me know." I said before attempting to go to my room again, just to be stopped by Carlos. "Kendall?" He asked, making me let out another groan of frustration. "What Carlos?" I asked, sounding harsher than I intended. "What happens if James finds out we lied to him?" He asked in such a broken tone that it made me feel bad for kinda being a jerk.

"I don't know Carlitos. If we can get him to remember his earlier memories of us first then it won't be too bad. But if he remembers the whole gas incident first, there's no guarantee that the outcome will be good." I told him honestly, hoping that we wouldn't have to find out what happens if he remembers the incident.

"As long as we don't fight around him or anything we should be okay. There's a good chance that if he experiences a fight then it'll trigger that memory." Logan said, to which we both nodded.

_Little did they know someone was outside listening to the conversation._

* * *

Done! So this was more of a filler chapter. The next chapter will probably be kind of a filler chapter but it'll lead into the sixth chapter where something big happens. But I really wanted to try and update both of my stories since it's my birthday. It's kind of my gift to all of you ;) So what'd you all think? Do you think that there really is something between Kendall and James or is Logan just over-analyzing everything? Who do you all think was outside the door? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Hey everybody! So this chapter, you'll get to see a little more of James' relationship with Selene. And I'm pretty sure you all know what the chapter title means. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

The Calm Before The Storm

James P.O.V.

I was currently sitting in Selene's apartment waiting for her to get back. She said something about leaving her phone in 2J or something like that. I was too busy wandering around her apartment to really remember what she had said. I took note of the various musical instruments that were around her apartment. Everything from guitars to clarinets. You name the instrument and she has it.

I wasn't sure why, but I was drawn to the big, black piano that was in the corner. I made my way over to the instrument before taking a seat. As if on instinct, I started playing a song. I wasn't sure what the song was, but I knew that there was a strong connection there. Suddenly I felt lyrics rushing to my head.

"_Say anything you want_

_I turn the music up_

_'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where_

_I'll leave it all behind_

_To be with you tonight_

_And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Screaming oh yeah"_

I stopped when I heard someone come in. I looked up to see Selene walking in with her phone in her hand. "Sorry about this. I don't know if you let other people play your instruments but I-" But she had cut my apology short. "It's okay. You actually sounded great!" She exclaimed, giving me a smile. "Really?" I asked, pretty sure my cheeks were turning red from embarrassment.

"Trust me. You were great." She walked over to pick up her guitar and grab a chair before coming over to me. "I kinda have this song that I've been working on. It's not finished yet, but I wanted to know what you thought about it." She asked, nervousness in her voice. I gave her a comforting smile before replying. "I'd love to hear it." She gave me another smile before grabbing her guitar and starting her song.

"_It's been like this from the start_

_One piece after another to make my heart_

_You mistake the game for being smart_

_Stand here, sell this, and hit your mark_

_But the sound of the steel _

_And the crush, and the grind_

_It all screams who am I to decide my life_

_But in time it'll die, there's nothing left inside_

_Just rusted metal that was never even mine_

_I would scream, but I'm just this hollow shell_

_Waiting here, begging please_

_Set me free, so I can feel"_

When she stopped singing, I noticed that there were unshed tears in her eyes. I grabbed her guitar and set in aside before pulling her into a hug. "That was beautiful." I said honestly, wanting to calm her down before asking her what I wanted to ask. "Thank you." She said while drying the tears that had managed to fall.

"That really was beautiful. You had so much emotion in your voice. I'm sorry for whatever you went through or are going through right now. I know something had to have brought that on." I said, studying her carefully. "I….James you don't know the half of it." She said, looking like she was going to breakdown. "Selene, I know that we just met and all, but I want you to know that if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. You can trust me."

Selene P.O.V.

"Selene, I know that we just met and all, but I want you to know that if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. You can trust me." He said with so much honesty and emotion in his voice that it made me want to breakdown and cry right now. I didn't know if I could go through with this. But then I know that _he_ wouldn't be happy. And I knew what he was capable of. I wish I could tell James everything. Everything from my past, to the present. But I just… couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Thank you. For everything. For listening to my song, for being here, everything." I said, pulling him into a hug. Feeling immensely guilty for what I was going to do.

James P.O.V.

"Thank you. For everything. For listening to my song, for being here, everything." She said, before pulling me into a hug which I returned. I didn't know exactly what she had been through or what she was going through now, but I know that it wasn't good. I wanted to help her, but I wasn't going to force her to let me in.

We had spent a good hour just messing around with the different instruments. Every once in a while, we would make up a song on the spot, trying to keep the feeling light-hearted. I knew that it would be a good distraction which is why I had suggested it. An hour turned into two hours. Then two hours turned into three hours.

When I realized that it was almost dinner, I decided that it would probably be best to just head back to the apartment soon. "Hey James?" Selene called from across the room where she had been playing guitar. Yeah?" I asked from the piano I was now seated at. "How well do you really know Kendall?" She asked, curiosity evident in her voice. I had to admit that the question had caught me off guard.

"It's weird." I admitted. "I don't really _know_ him because of this whole memory thing. But there's this… connection there that I can't explain. It's like we were brothers or something in another life. Well he did say that we were all like brothers, but I'm not sure why I only feel that connection with him. Why?" I asked, wondering about her sudden curiosity with Kendall. "Nothing. I just kept wondering about how earlier, you were saying you felt like they were keeping something from you. I mean, you don't really know Kendall. There's a chance that he could be lying to you." She said.

"No way. He said that we were like brothers. Brothers don't lie to each other." I said, ready to defend Kendall. "Unless he's lying about that as well." She said. "You know what, I'm just going to go." I said, already heading for the door. "James wait!" I let out a sigh and turned to face the blonde. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering." She said, looking guilty. It looked as if she were guilty about something else though.

"It's alright. But I really should get back." I said, even though I was still kinda mad. "See you tomorrow?" She asked, hope evident in her voice. I gave her a small smile before nodding. "See you tomorrow." I said, as I walked out the door ready to head back to whole walk there, I couldn't help but wonder about Kendall. I mean, we were friends. Weren't we? Before the incident with Selene, I had never question my true relationship with the guys. I mean, they knew all about me so they couldn't have been strangers. As I got closer to the door to 2J, I had one question running through my mind.

Kendall wouldn't lie to me, would he?

* * *

_Songs Featured:_

_-Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush_

_-Robot by Miley Cyrus_

Done! So I was watching 'Big Time Songwriters' which kinda inspired this chapter. And I don't know if any of you have heard Robot by Miley Cyrus but it's a cool song. I think it would be awesome to hear an acoustic version like Selene's though! Anyway, you got to see a little bit of Selene's P.O.V. this chapter which has even more chapters. And yes, as the chapter title implies, this is just the calm before the storm ;) So what do you think about Selene and James' budding relationship? Do you think it'll play an important part in the story? What do you think is going on with Selene? Let me know! Next chapter should be up on Saturday! Until then!

-Epically Obssessed


	7. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Hey everybody! Not much to say this time but I hope you enjoy this kind of intense chapter!

* * *

Secrets Revealed

Kendall P.O.V.

As I looked over at the time, I couldn't help but wonder what James was doing. He had been gone pretty much all day. Logan was reading a book while Carlos and I were playing Biohazrd. Logan had suggested that we play video games to try and 'take my mind off things' as he called it. Even though all it really was is way to exert my frustrations.

I heard the door open and turned to see James walking in. He looked like something was bothering him though. "Hey guys." He said, as he put his hoodie that he was wearing on the hook. "Hey James! Did you have fun with Seleeeeene?" Carlos asked in a mock flirty voice. I noticed the unreadable look that James got at the mention of Selene's name, but it was gone in a few seconds.

"I guess. I wanted to ask you guys something." He said, with a thoughtful look on his face. "What's up?" I asked, noticing his thoughtful look. "Did I play piano or write songs before I lost my memory?" He asked curiously. I couldn't help but smile at that, remembering when we all were trying to beat each other at writing a song for our first album. "Yeah you did. You were great at it actually." I said, noticing the small smile that spread across his face at my words.

"Why the question James?" Logan asked, looking up from whatever he was reading. "While I was at Selene's apartment, I was kinda drawn to the piano. And out of nowhere I just started playing. I even remembered lyrics to a song." He said, sounding somewhat happy. "That's great James! That means you r starting to remember!" Logan said excitedly. I expected James to be happy about this but he still had that small smile on his face.

"Alright. What's wrong Jay?" I asked, noticing that he seemed a little upset about something. "You… you wouldn't lie to me… Would you Kendall?" I felt a surge of nervousness run through me at his question. "Of course not. Why do you ask?" I lied, hoping he wouldn't be able to read me. James and I had always been able to read each other. We could tell when the other was sad, upset, happy, even when the other was lying.

He was staring at me as if he was trying to read me, and I felt my heartbeat start to increase from my nervousness. I noticed the worried looks on Carlos and Logan's faces as well. James let out a sigh before responding. "It's nothing. I guess I was just worrying about nothing." I inwardly let out a sigh of relief at his words. "Hey James! Want to play Biohazard with us?" Carlos asked excitedly, running over to us, effectively knocking me over in the process. I let out a pained groan before I felt myself being helped up. I opened my eyes to see that it James who had helped me up.

I immediately turned to Carlos who had a shocked, guilty expression on his face. "Really Carlos?!" I yelled, immediately regretting when I felt a wave of pain wash over my head. "I'm sorry! I guess I got a little too excited." He apologized, looking even more guilty. "You think." I muttered. "Look why don't we just watch a movie instead?" James suggested, noticing that I wouldn't be able to play any games in this condition. "Okay!" Carlos exclaimed, picking a random movie and putting it in the DVD player. James and I walked over and sat on the couch as the movie started.

Halfway through the movie I heard somebody knocking at the door. I walked over to the door to answer it and instantly regretted it when I saw who was at door. "What do you want Selene?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the irritation in my voice. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today?" She retorted, smirking when I let out a groan of annoyance. "Seriously, why are you here?" I asked, wondering wh she was here.

"Everything okay?" I turned around to see James behind me. "Everything's fine." I snapped, wanting to get the other blonde to leave as soon as possible. "No it's not. You're little friend here is being a jerk." Selene said, sending me a death glare. "I wouldn't have to be a jerk if you would just _leave_!" I yelled.

James P.O.V.

I watched in shock at the two blondes that were currently arguing. I knew that it would probably be best for me to stop this before it escalates. "Guys." I tried, feeling a slight pain in my head. They kept arguing so I decided to try again. "Guys." I said, a little louder this time. I felt like I was going to black out any second now so I decided to try one more time. "GUYS!" I yelled, finally managing to grab their attention. I felt myself start to black out. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

_"You and I went to that science lab tour. You said your head started hurting so you went into some room and found a bunch of canisters. You accidently opened one and you inhaled some of the gas that was released. We went to see some more of the exhibits and when we were heading to the car you passed out." I heard Logan say. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or no. I couldn't really see anything since it was kinda fuzzy._

_"James stop. This isn't you, it's the gas! You have to fight it!" I heard Kendall say. The picture was fuzzy but I soon realized that we were in the apartment and it looked like we were having some kind of argument. "Stay out of this Kendall. This isn't about you. This about how Logan thinks he's better than everyone. I mean, we get that you're smart but do you have to point it out all the time? I honestly don't know why we're friends because the more I think about it… I think that maybe it is your fault that I have to suffer through these headaches and mood swings. If I hadn't gone to that stupid science lab with you I'd be fine. But if this hadn't happened I wouldn't have realized how much I don't want to be your friend anymore, let alone brother, because I hate you!"_

Kendall P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do! Here I was sitting here with an unconscious James in my arms. I was getting ready to ask Logan what to do when I heard a pained groan coming from James. "James! Are you okay?" I asked as he started to wake up. He looked around the room but I was shocked when my eyes met his. His eyes held so much anger, sadness, hurt and betrayal. Which only meant one thing… he remembered everything.

"James, are you-" I heard Logan say as he walked over to us. But as soon as James saw him, he snapped. "Stay away from me!" He yelled, anger evident in his voice. "James, what-" Logan started, but was once again cut off by James. "You lied to me! You said that we were like brothers but we're not! You want to know how I know? Because I remember! I remember ending our friendship!" James yelled.

"James you don't understand!" I said, hoping he would let me explain. But when he turned to face me, that's when I noticed the tears in his eyes. He looked so hurt and betrayed I felt my hert break at the sight. "Just save it Kendall! I trusted you! All I asked you to do was be honest with me and you couldn't even do that!" He yelled, betrayal now blending with the anger in his voice. "James _please _just let me explain!" I said as I tried getting closer to him. "No! Just…stay away from me and out of my life!" He said before walking out of the apartment.

It was in that moment that I broke down into tears. Because I knew that this was my fault.

* * *

Done! So… yeah, James remembered the bad stuff. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath of everything. What's you guys think of the chapter? Let me know please! I'll try to update soon! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	8. Offer (Part 1)

A/N: Hey everybody! This is going to split into two chapters so this chapter is really just going to set up the next part. Even though it's shorter than usual, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Offer (Part 1)

Kendall P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this. In a matter of seconds, everything had managed to go downhill. James had lost all trust in us and probably hated our guts right now. I didn't know where James had gone, but I hoped that he was alright. I didn't want to go after him while he was still upset.

I looked up to see Selene still standing there with a shocked look on her face. "What are you still doing here?" I asked, making sure to add as much bitterness to my voice as possible. "I'm…I'm so sorry." She said, before walking out of the apartment.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about but at the moment, I didn't care. "Kendall?" I turned to look over at Carlos, who looked just as worried and broken as I felt. "Yeah buddy?" I asked, still trying to calm myself down. "What's going to happen now?" He asked, worry laced in his voice. I swallowed the lump that how now formed in my throat before answering. "I don't know Carlos. I honestly don't." I said honestly.

I wasn't sure if James would ever forgive us, mainly me, for what we had done. I know that I had lied to him, but I was just trying to do what I thought was best. But look where that had gotten us. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now, but I knew that I had to think of something fast.

James P.O.V.

I can't believe them! Especially Kendall! I trusted them! All I wanted was the truth and they couldn't even give me that! I could feel the tears still burning at my eyes. I had given up on trying to keep them from falling. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going at this point. I didn't really have any other place to go. I found myself at the park and decided to just sit on one of the benches.

Maybe I was a little harsh… I mean, I didn't even give them a chance to explain. No. Friends do lie and keep things from each other. If our friendship meant anything at all, they would've been honest with me from the start.

"James?" I turned around to see Selene standing behind me. "What do you want?" I asked, sounding harsher than I intended. "Don't you think you were a little hard on the guys? I mean-" I cut her off before she even got a chance to finish. "Oh don't go trying to defend them now. Just a few minutes ago you were ready to rip his head off now you're trying to defend them? Kendall probably sent you to try and get me to come back." I said, turning back to my original position.

She came around and took a seat next to me, giving me a sympathetic look. "He didn't send me. I just wanted to make sure you didn't go off and do something stupid." She said, giving me a look that I couldn't really read. "Whatever." I said, not sure what she was getting at. "Look, I know that you probably don't want to go back to the guys right now. If you want, you can stay with me for a while."

I noticed the sincerity in her words and for a second, I actually considered it. "I'm sorry. But I don't think I can do that. I don't want to be a burden." I told her. "Really, it's no problem. Plus, if you want, I can talk to my boss. I can probably convince him to sign you to the label." She said, giving me a small smile. I considered it for a minute. I did like making music. Maybe this would take my mind off things.

"Alright. I'm in" I told her, returning her small smile.

Selene P.O.V.

I didn't know what I was going to do. Seeing Kendall break down like that really opened my eyes to how much those guys really mean to each other. I felt really bad for damaging their friendship like that, but then I thought about the whole reason I was doing this. My brother. It was his dream to be a singer, and this was his big chance to do that. But at the same time, I didn't want to ruin James and the guys friendship.

I knew that there had to be a way to fix their friendship, but I had to play the part until I could figure out what to do.

* * *

Done! Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but I'll try and make up for it next chapter! I really just wanted to let you see everyone's thoughts and set up next chapter. Next chapter you'll get to see who's behind everything (even though it's kinda obvious now), and the winner of the contest will be announced! So even though it was shorter than usual, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	9. Offer (Part 2)

A/N: Hey everybody! So I see some of you all are starting to have mixed feeling about Selene, which is kinda what I wanted. Anyway, as promised, you all get to see who is behind everything and the winner of my contest will be announced at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Offer (Part 2)

James P.O.V.

I had to admit I was kinda freaking out. Selene had called her boss and told him that I was interested in joining his label. He agreed to meet with me in about an hour but said that I would have to have an audition piece ready. We were currently going through our Ipod's trying to find a good audition song for me.

"How about this one?" She asked, showing me the song. "Nah, I really want to find a song that I can really connect with." I said, continuing to go through my Ipod. As I went through my Ipod, I found the song that described my situation perfectly! Well, for the most part. "I've got it!" I exclaimed, happy that I had found a song. "You did? Let me see!" She said, excitedly. I showed her the song and I noticed her smile falter when she saw what the song was. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I think it's good. But um… you might have to change that second line." She snickered. I knew what she meant, but that wouldn't be a problem. "Don't worry. I've got it covered." I said, giving her a smile. "We should probably get going." Selene said before getting up and heading for the door. I looked at the time and saw that we only had half an hour to get there. I quickly got up and followed Selene out the door.

-Line-Break-

When we made it to the studio, I was shocked at how back the building was. As we walked through the long halls, I got this feeling of déjà vu, almost like I had been here before. I wasn't sure if it was just my mind playing tricks on me, or if I had actually been here before. _If Kendall were here he could probably tell me._ I felt a little pang in my chest at the mention of Kendall. I had to admit, even though I was still extremely pissed at the guys, I missed them.

"We're here." Selene said when we reached a door that I'm guessing led to her bosses' office. When we walked in I noticed a man that I assumed was her boss, arguing with someone on the phone. But as soon as he saw us, he hung up the phone and came over to us. "Hello Selene, nice to see you again. And this must be James." He said, turning towards me. "Yes sir, that would be me." I replied, returning the smile that he was giving me.

"Nice to meet you James. You can call me Hawk." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Hawk." I said, while shaking his hand. As soon as my hand made contact with his, I felt another wave of déjà vu. There was definitely something going on here.

"SO, do you have your audition piece ready?" He asked. "Yes sir." I said, hoping that this song would kinda give me some sort of relief over the whole situation with the guys. "Alright then. Right this way." He said, leading me to a room with a microphone stand. He grabbed a couple of chairs, one for him and one for Selene, before taking a seat. "You can begin when you're ready." He said. _"Good luck."_ Selene mouthed to me. I gave her a small smile before starting my song.

_"You and me _

_We used to be the best of friends_

_Everyday together always _

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end _

_It looks as though I'm letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Our memories _

_Well, they can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening _

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

_You and me I can see us dying...are we? _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts"_

When I finished, I heard the claps coming from Hawk and Selene. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I was actually crying. I remember all the feelings of betrayal, anger, disappointment and sadness from when I found out about the lies. But I still felt that part of me that misses the guys. That missed Kendall. The part of me that missed all the good times that we had together.

"That was perfect James! Welcome to the Hawk Records family!" He exclaimed, giving me a smile. "Seriously?! Thank you so much sir!" I exclaimed, while shaking his hand, excited at the thought of being able to make my own music. "Alright so we'll meet next week to deal with all the contract and professional stuff and then we can start discussing what direction you want to take your music. Does that sound alright to you?" He asked.

I nodded my head eagerly, excited that I would be able to make my own album. "Alright then. I'll see you next week." He said, turning to leave the room. "Thank you again sir!" I said, thankful for this opportunity. He gave me a smile before replying. "Anytime. This is your home now." He said, before leaving.

"Congratulations James! That was amazing!" Selene said before pulling me into a hug. "Thanks." I said, hugging her back instantly. "I think this calls for celebration." She said. "No. It's really not that big of a deal." I said, not really in the mood for celebrating. "Nonsense. You just got signed to a major record label. Of course you have to celebrate! I have to run back to my apartment to get something but I'll meet up with you at Palm Woods Park in about thirty minutes okay?" I nodded reluctantly, not sure what I had gotten myself into.

Kendall P.O.V.

I was pacing in the living room, trying to keep from having a panic attack. I wasn't sure how we were going to get James back. We didn't even know where he was! I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I opened it to see Selene standing there. I really didn't feel like dealing with her right now so naturally, I went to close the door in her face. When the door didn't close, I looked down to see her foot in the doorway. "I'm not here to fight with you." She said. "Why do I not believe you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Please? I'm trying to help you. It has to do with James." Well that got my interest. I begrudgingly moved to the side and allowed her to come in. I honestly didn't want her here, but if it had to do with James, it was worth it. "What is she doing here?" Logan asked, looking at me with a shocked look. Probably surprised that I had let her in. "I'm here to help." She said, actually sounding sincere. "Alright talk." I said when she sat down.

"Oaky first things first. I know that you all are probably going to hate me when you hear this but you need to hear it anyway." We all looked at her, urging her to continue. "I'm working for Hawk, and James is planning on signing with him." As soon as the words left her mouth I felt like someone had knocked the air out of me. "WHAT?!" We all yelled.

"Look, I know it sounds bad but I'm doing this for my brother! Hawk promised that if I helped him, he would sign my brother to his label." She said. "So you ruin our friendship so that your brother can get signed to a label?!" I snapped. "I know what I did was horrible. But I didn't know how much you guys meant to each other! As soon as I saw how hurt you were when James remembered I knew that I had made a mistake. I tried to convince him that he was being a little harsh but he thought that you had sent me. I really do want to help make this right." She said, guilt laced in her voice.

I looked into her eyes, looking for any sign of deception but was shocked to find none. I let out a sigh before responding. "Look, even if you did want to help, we have no idea what to do." I told her, hating the fact that we had no idea what to do. "Well, I think I might know what to do. I'm not sure if it'll work though." Logan said. "Doesn't matter. If there's even a chance that we can get James back, I'm willing to take it." I said honestly. "Alright. Selene, how long is it before James officially signs with Hawk?" He asked. "He's meeting with him next week to talk about the contract and see what direction he wants to take his music." She admitted.

"Alright. Here's what we need to do…"

* * *

_Songs Featured - Don't Speak by No Doubt_

Done! So the guys have a plan! Kind of…sort of… Anyway the person behind everything was Hawk! A couple of you guessed it but **winterschild11 **guessed it first! Congrats! I'll try and do more contest in the future. So what did you guys think? Do you think Selene is going to redeem herself? Do you think that their plan is going to work? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	10. Big Time Decision

A/N: Hey everybody! I hate to say it, but this story only has about one or two chapters left. There is more about it in my Authors Note at the end so please read it! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Big Time Discussion

James P.O.V.

I was waiting on Selene to get back from her apartment. I wasn't really sure what she needed or what she needed to do in her apartment that would take thirty minutes, but I decided to just go with it. I took out my phone to check the time but stopped when I heard a familiar voice. Too bad the voice belonged to the person that I wanted nothing to do with right now.

"What do you want Kendall?" I asked, not bothering to hide the anger I felt towards the blonde. "I just want to talk." He said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" I asked. "Look, I know that I have no right to ask you to listen to what I have to say. But I'm begging you to just _please_ hear me out. If by the end you still don't want me around, I promise I'll never bother you again."

I thought about it for a second. I knew that I should at least hear him out. "Fine." I sighed before sitting down on the bench. Kendall gave me a hesitant look, it only took me a couple seconds to realize what was going through his head. I scooted over to make room for him to sit down and motioned for him to join me. He took a seat next to me and let out a sigh before starting.

"I know that you're probably extremely pissed right now and you have a right to be. I know that I lied to you and everything but I have a good reason for it." I looked at him, urging him to continue. "You didn't really end your friendship with Logan. Well you did… but it wasn't you." Okay now he was starting to confuse me. "I'm not really following." I said, not really sure where he was going with this.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. You and Logan had went to visit a science lab. You both inhaled this gas. We're still not a hundred percent sure what it was, but we know that it was meant to be used as a war tactic. Anyway, you got the worst of it." I could tell from the tone in his voice that whatever happened wasn't good.

"What happened?" I asked, nervous to hear what happened next. "Well the gas started to alter you and Logan's personality, but you would only change at random times. It's like you were two different people." He replied, hurt evident in his voice. "Was it that bad?" I asked, feeling kinda bad, granted if all of that really happened. I was starting to wonder.

"You don't know the half of it. We were all almost constantly fighting because of it. And… we almost lost you. You um… you tied to kill yourself." I felt like that air had been knocked out of me. Had I really tried to kill myself? "If you don't believe me, check your chest." He said. I looked at him in confusion and lifted my shirt up. To my surprise, there was a scar right near my heart.

That's when everything came back. The fights, the tears, me tying to commit suicide. James? James!" I snapped out of my memories at the sound of Kendall's voice. "I remember. All the fights… everything." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said, guilt laced in his voice. "I didn't lose my memory from a fall. Did I?" I asked, feeling a hint of anger building up in me at learning that he had lied to me about that as well. "No. Logan had came up with this idea to use body cleansing pills to flush the toxin out of both of your systems. I worked fine for Logan but… I guess the toxin reacted to the cleanser and ended up wiping your memory." He admitted, looking like he was near tears.

"Kendall… I honestly don't know what to say or think right now. On one hand, I kind of understand why you kept this from me. I know that you were looking out for me in your own way. But I can't overlook the fact that you did lie to me. Even after you promised me that you wouldn't lie to me. How am I supposed to trust you after that?" I asked, honestly not knowing what to do.

"I know that what I did was bad. But I feel incredibly sorry for it. I'm not asking you to forgive me, or to even make a decision right now because it wouldn't be fair to you. All I'm asking is that you at least think about it." He practically pleaded. Looking into his emerald eyes, I could tell that he was being sincere. But I knew that I couldn't make any snap decisions.

"I'll think about it. But I can't make any promises." I told him, not wanting to get his hopes up. "That's all I ask. One more thing. Can you listen to this?" He said before handing me a CD. "It has some of our songs on it and I was hoping that you would take a listen and tell me what you think next time I see. If there is a next time." I didn't miss the somber tone in his voice.

"Of course there'll be a next time. I would at least meet up with you face to face to let you know my decision." I said honestly. "And I promise to listen to it." I said. I suddenly remembered something. "Selene sent you? Didn't she?" I asked, hoping that he would be honest with me since I already knew the answer seeing as how she isn't here and it's past thirty minutes.

He let out a sigh before replying. "Yeah, she kinda sent me. Are you mad?" He asked, sounding kind of nervous. I let out a chuckle before replying. "You told me the truth. That's all I wanted." I said as I got up from the bench. Kendall got up as well before pulling me into a hug. "I really am sorry." He whispered, emotion heavy in his voice. "I know you are." I said before breaking the embrace and giving him a smile. "I'll talk to you later okay?" He nodded before heading back to the apartment.

-Line-Break-

Selene had went to hang out at the pool while I stayed in the apartment. I then remembered the CD that Kendall gave me. After turning on my laptop, I popped the CD in and listened as the music started to play. As I got into the CD there was some sense of familiarity there. I felt myself getting kind of sleepy and found myself falling asleep listening to the CD.

As soon as I woke up I knew what my decision was. I looked to see that my computer was still on. I turned it off before looking for my phone. I checked the time to see that it was only a few minutes after six. I dialed Kendall's number hoping that he would pick up.

"_Hello?"_

At the sound of Kendall's voice I let out a sigh. Thinking about what I was about to do.

"Hey. It's me. Can you meet me the park?"

* * *

Done! So James has made his decision! What do you all think he's decided? Again, there are only about one or two more chapters left to this. I am already in the process of planning my next two stories that I'm really excited for! Although I'm kinda nervous because one of them might contain slash. I'm not sure yet though. By the way, one of my best friends just posted his first story! His name is Chase but goes by **EpicRusher13**! His story is called 'Change' so you should all check it out! So what are your thoughts on this chapter and what do you all think of my next story having slash? It would have a plot and everything but I want to make sure you all are okay with it. Please let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	11. Memories

A/N: Hey everybody! So this is the last official chapter to this story! The next chapter will just be a short epipogue. So I want to thank everyone that had read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It has been great working on 'The Cure' and 'Faded Memories'! I have a description of a story idea that I have. I'm not sure if I'm going to do it yet or not but _please_ read it and let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoy the last official chapter of 'Faded Memories'!

* * *

Memories

Kendall P.O.V.

I was freaking out! I wasn't sure if this plan was going to work or not, but I was hoping that it went well. Logan had come up with this plan to get James to hear some of our old songs in hope that they would jog his memory. And while we all agreed that it was a longshot, it was the best thing we had right now. I could only hope that our plan actually worked.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I looked around the room for it but couldn't find it anywhere. I followed the sound of the ringing and found it under my pillow. I didn't even look at the caller I.D. before I answered.

"Hello?" I heard a sigh at the other end that sounded kinda like James.

"_Hey. It's me. Can you meet me at the park?" _

"Um, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Alright. See you in a few."_

I hung up the phone still in shock that he had actually called to meet up with me. As I started heading for the park, I couldn't help the thousands of thoughts that were currently running through my head. I had a feeling that James had made his decision which only made me more nervous. What if he didn't forgive me? What if he ended our friendship? I tried to shake away the negative thoughts but that didn't help the situation.

As soon as I got to the park, I looked around to see if I could find James. I walked further into the park and noticed James sitting on the same bench that we were at not even two hours ago.

"Hey." I said when I finally made it over to him. He had a blank expression on his face and I couldn't read him like I usually could.

"You know I should be extremely pissed right now." He said in a montone voice.

"Um, what are you…" I started, only to get cut off by James.

"I mean, you've lied to me even when I trusted you when you told me you would never lie to me."

"James, I-" But I was cut off again and I was starting to get really nervous.

"I guess that promise we made in second grade meant nothing huh?"

"James, I" I was getting ready to cry and beg for forgiveness when I suddenly noticed that he said second grade, when we made the pact to always be honest with each other. I also noticed the million dollar smile that was now plastered on his face. I couldn't help the tears that were now starting to form and burn at my eyes. I found myself brought into a hug by the brunette.

"I remember everything." He said. He had said the words that I had been hoping to hear for a while now.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I've put you through." He said, sounding as if he was trying not to cry himself.

"It's ok James. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for lying to you." I said, still not quite forgiving myself for doing something that almost cost my friendship with the brunette.

"It's alright. I know you were just trying to protect me. Well, I didn't know at the time. But now that I remember…" I couldn't help but smile everytime he said remember.

"Wait, how did you remember?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly, I think it was the CD. I fell asleep listening to it and when I woke up I just… remembered." He said.

"So… what now?" I asked, not quite sure where to go from here and making a mental note to thank Logan later.

"Well right now, I want to spend time with one my best buds to make up for lost time. Then we have to deal with Hawk. And maybe we can even mess with Logan and Carlos while we're at it. Like the good ol' days."

I couldn't help but smile at his suggestion.

"Let's do it." I said with a smile.

*Line Break*

James and I had spent the evening down at the pool talking about anything and everything just like we used to when we were little. It was so great talking to James now that he had his memory. I didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing or triggering any bad memories.

We were currently waiting on Logan and Carlos to get back from their movie. We had come up with a little prank to play on them. When we were little we would always have little prank wars to see who could come up with the best pranks. It was always James and I against Carlos and Logan, and most of the time we would win. When we heard the sound of the door opening I nudged James, signaling that it was time to get ready. As soon as the door opened we put our plan on motion.

"Logan! Carlos! We have a problem!" I yelled, fake worry in my voice.

"What? What's wrong?" Logan asked, making his way over to us.

"James and I were down at the pool we he suddenly slipped and hit his head." I said, thinking of sad things to bring tears to my eyes.

"Oh James." Logan sighed while starting to check him for something. Probably looking for signs of a concussion.

"Um… who are you? And why are you feeling around my head?" James asked with the most curious and child-like voice that I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud and blowing our cover.

"Um… how hard did he hit his head?" Carlos asked.

"It was pretty bad. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Do you not notice that he's talking like a little kid?!" Logan practically shouted.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid! You're a little kid stupid face!" James yelled in that same child-like voice. I had to hand it to him, he was definitely going to win an Oscar someday.

"Look I don' think it's that bad." I said giving James the signal because I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without laughing.

"It's not as bad as when Logan was pantsed in the seventh grade." James said.

"Hey that was not my fault! Wait a minute… James?" Logan stared at James in shock to which James just smiled.

"I remember everything Logie." At hearing the words Logan immediately embraced James in a hug.

"Do you remember me?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

"Of course I remember you Carlitos!" It only took seconds for Carlos to launch himself at James for a bear hug that the two often shared.

"Wait a minute… so you guys were just playing us the whole time?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Um…Kind of?" At this James was tackled by both Logan and Carlos. To which I busted out laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you blondie. You're next!" Logan yelled, before resuming messing with James.

Yep… things were definitely back to normal.

* * *

Done! So James finally has his memory back! Again the next chapter is just going to be a short epilogue. I was thinking that I could give you all the current synopsis of a possible story. I don't have a title yet but here's the idea:

_When the guys find out that James is Bi, both Logan and Kendall find themselves developing feelings for the brunette and they will stop at nothing to outdo each other and win James' affection. Will James be able to pick one of them? And more importantly, will their friendship survive? Possible Jagan & Kames. _

So what do you guys think? I'm not 100% sure if I'm doing the story or not but it's definitely a contender since I really want to try my hand at a real romance/drama story that would focus on both the relationships and their friendship.

So what do you all think of the story idea? Please let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Hey everybody! As I said before, this is just a short epilogue. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue

Kendall P.O.V.

It had been exactly one month since James got his memory back and things couldn't get any better. He had come up with a plan to deal with Hawk. Well it wasn't much of a plan when all he did was sign _'Rusher's Rule!' _and proceeded to walk out of the building as a furious Hawk yelled at him.

Even though things are okay now, we still had one occasional problem… James. He still feels guilty about all the things that went down when he was under the influence of the gas and no memory. He doesn't have as many guilt flashes as he used to, but we're there for him when he does.

Even though this incident has brought us alot of drama and pain, it has also brought us closer together. It's made us realize how important our friendship is and made us cherish it more than we used to. And now, we felt like we were ready for anything.

Even Gustavo, who I'm sure is pissed right now for all the days that we lost. And as we walked into Rocque Records I could hear the angry yelling coming from his office.

_Here we go…_

* * *

Done! It's not much, but I felt like this needed some kind of closure. I already have the first chapter to my next story done so I'll post it either later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this story and enjoy my future stories as well! Again, thank you all for your constant support! It means alot to me! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


End file.
